Devices for the removal of teeth from the tooth socket or jaw such as extracting pliers are already known (DE 198 15 133 A1, DE 686 412 and DE 37 40 474), each of which is equipped with an extractor, consisting of at least one first support that can rest in the oral cavity or on the jawbone ridge or on the top or crown of the tooth and that has at least one opening, of a second support that can rest on the first support and that has a screw part, and of at least one extracting part that extends through the openings of the first and/or at least one second support and that has one or more resistance elements.
The device according to DE 198 15 133 A1 especially has the drawback that, due to the high forces involved, the root screw cannot be moved smoothly out of the tooth bed without causing damage since, when the two lever arms are actuated, the force exerted cannot be appropriately regulated and consequently, the alveolar wall might be damaged during the extraction of the tooth.